


Any/Noctis Singing

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drag-on Dragoon, Drakengard 3 - Freeform, Endgame, Gen, Singing, not exactly a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Takes place endgame. Noctis returns to find the world in darkness with a power to end it forever. The power of the song.





	Any/Noctis Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Playing Drakengard 3 will help this a lot actually. But look up: Drakengard 3 - English Walkthrough - Part 4 - Chapter 1 - Verse 4: Boss: Five, and skip around to 2:20 for reference as to what I’m going for if you’re interested. I’ll do my best to go into detail. Oh, and like play the game. You’ll hate- I mean love it.

Just what had Bahamut meant when he told Noctis that he would harvest the power of the Intoner?

Noctis’ slumber was a black void, occasional hazy images of his father, Luna, his friends, and light. Awakening on Angelguard island had come as a shock to say the least. Umbra had been the only one to greet him and seeing the world enveloped in darkness was just _wrong_.

When reaching Galdin Quay, the daemons prowling where families once ate dinner was downright disturbing.

Some imps giggled and hobbled towards him. He raised his palm, ready to turn them to nothing, and staggered. His throat felt like it was burning from the chest up. He groaned, feeling as though his was going to vomit boiling water. The groan lingered, and Noctis felt the strongest urge to just scream.

The imps were getting closer, and his throat wouldn’t stop _burning_.

He’d fallen to his knees choking and grasping his neck. Why couldn’t he get up? Why did his body feel like his lower half weight two tons?

The imps were on him, and he cried out.

A blast of light burst from his body like a beacon, reducing the imps to nothing and brightening the entire resort like a miniature sun. A lone truck driver nearly swerved  into a Bomb when white-gold light flared in front of him like a flash grenade.

The man slowed, blinking the blindness away to figure out just what was going on. Like someone flipping on the lights in a dark room, Talcott looked at his now incredibly bright surroundings and saw that the daemons had vanished. In the sky, there was a single beacon shining brighter than looking directly at the sun. It hurt to look at, but he needed to see what it was. There was a dusty pair of sun glasses tucked away in the glove compartment and Talcott never thought he’d see anyone besides Ignis wear shades again. Slipping them on, he drove forward.

Noctis collapsed with a sigh and watched behind closed eyes the light die down. It wasn’t instant, more of a slow fading of a candle reaching its wax’s end. When he opened his eyes, there was a single patch of sky open and shining light down on where he lay. The sky was grey, not blue. But light was still light and the area glowed in it. Umbra was at his side, covering his eyes with a paw and ears flat down.

Footsteps alerted Noctis there was something else approaching and he looked over. A young man that looked like a hunter was staring down at him in shock.

“Y-youre…”

When Noctis moved to sit up, he winced, then felt hands steadying him to a stand.

“I can’t believe it.” The young man said. “Your Highness you’re actually back.”

Curious, Noctis eyed him.

“What’s going on? Why is… Do you know what’s going on?”

“Er, let’s get you in the truck. It’s not safe to stand around out here… even though…” he looked around, not a daemon in sight. “Let’s just get moving.”

They walked in silence, footsteps loud in the silent area. Cool wind blew at their skin, and Noctis shivered. The small resort used to be so warm with body heat, the open grill, and sunlight. Waves crashed at the shore, seeming harsh with no one playing in the water. They had reached the gas station when Talcott spoke.

“Ten years of darkness, and suddenly light, and you Prince Noctis.”

“Ten years?!” Noctis had stopped walking and Talcott looked down. 

“After you were… well, gone- the world just sank into darkness. Daemons started sprouting everywhere. And no one could find you. Except Umbra apparently.”

The dog panted loudly behind them. They walked in silence for a moment longer until getting into the vehicle.

“Wait a second." Noctis came to a sudden realization. "You know Umbra?”

“Oh, I suppose you don’t recognize me.” Talcott chuckled. “It’s me, Talcott. Though you look a lot more like King Regis now.”

Noctis hadn’t been focused on his own appearance and felt his heart skip when seeing his reflection in the passenger’s side mirror.

“Is everyone ok?” he asked after inspecting his aged face.

“As best as they can be, still kicking and helping others. But what was that light?”

 “I don’t- I just felt like I had to scream or something. Then, I can’t make sense of what happened.” Noctis placed a hand at his throat, feeling warm skin, not inhumanly hot.

The road had become dark again, and daemons lurked and crawled off of the road. Talcott had removed the sunglasses and sighed.

“Unbelievable…”

Talcott nodded.

* * *

The reunion with his friends had been casual, Noctis doing his best not to break with the knowledge of missing 10 years of all of their lives. So they pushed forwards, taking a moment to rest and prepare for their final journey together. Noctis didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want anyone else he cared for to die either.

Standing there, dressed in cloth meant for a king, he looked onto the darkness and clenched his fists.

Steel himself. Calm down. His friends were with him.

He was going to die.

Burning welled in his throat and he crumpled.

His comrades’ concerns were muted for a ringing in his ears and he batted them away.

“Close your eyes! **Now!** ” he yelled, loud enough for even those inside the garage to hear him.

Talcott, remembering the flash earlier shouted quickly after.

“Everyone listen to him! Cover your eyes!”

Noctis’ groans turned to shouting, and with a final release, he screamed.

Everyone at the Hammerhead clenched their teeth at the loud noise and insanely blinding light. They didn’t understand what was happening, but one man chanced a glance and shrieked when his retinas were over loaded. Prompto, Gladio and Ignis were closest, suffering the full blast of noise though realizing it sounded a lot like distorted singing. It was Noctis’ voice, that they were certain. But he simply dragged one solid note across a multitude of wavelengths and pitches. It was in their ears, bodies, and they felt it in their bones.

The longer Noctis sang, the more beautiful it sounded, forming a melody of pitches until he groaned and stopped. The light faded and they opened their eyes to daylight with a patch of grey sky over head. This time the gap in the clouds was bigger, forming a giant circle and casting a neat spotlight over the area.

“Woah…” Gladio said, standing straight and looking around.

“So- uh, the new thing you were telling us about?” Prompto added.

Ignis couldn’t see, but he could practically feel the blast of warm wind on his skin, like the sun started shining right next to him.

“Yeah. I don’t understand it myself.”

“Perhaps some Broadway is in order then.” Ignis half joked.

Noctis chuckled dryly.

“Sure, if I can find an on and off switch for this. Wouldn’t do to get rid of all this darkness and have everyone blind. Er- no offense Iggy.”

“None taken.”

The groans of the man who peaked wandered over from a short distance away.

* * *

In the throne room, defiled corpses hung from chains in the ceiling, but Noctis was no fool to Ardyn’s tricks, not any more.

Instead of listening to the ramblings of an insane old man, Noctis warped his way to Ardyn, running him through. Ardyn turned to him, smiling, black substance trailing from his eyes, and mouth.

“Oh young prince, you know this simply will not do.”

“No. But I know this will.”

He’d suppressed the urges, fought down the boiling in his lungs and ran past daemons just for this moment. It was fear that triggered it, and he’d never been more terrified in this moment. He was going to die, he knew it, but seeing the world as it were was even more terrifying. And he had the entire world sitting on his shoulders.

Ardyn’s true face grinned and Noctis groaned.

Closing his eyes, he felt the heat wash over him in floods, letting the final song tear from his mouth with a snap. The others had already turned around sans Ignis, listening to the song.

The throne room’s echoes only served to make the melody louder.

Unheard to anyone but Noctis, Ardyn whispered, “How… lovely.”

Insomnia was lit up by light, black skies replaced with sun and grey.

Every daemon ceased to exist in the immediate area and even more slowly died as the light reached them from Hammerhead and outwards.

Talcott could see the beacon in the distance and watched as what little black clouds remained were pushed away and onto the horizon. 

Worldwide, where there was darkness, the skies brightened, and where there was night, stars revealed themselves.

Several days later, Promto, Ignis and Gladio returned to Hammerhead, guided by Ignis. His blindness did him well in guiding the others since they had to make makeshift blindfolds with the sleeves of their uniforms, lest their own eyes be practically burned out. The beacon still shined, only viewable up to Hammerhead before it was too painful to look at or so much get close to.

The Starscourge had been defeated, the light of King Noctis being a reminder of his sacrifice.


End file.
